


Baby nerd

by MuffinHarry94



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHarry94/pseuds/MuffinHarry94
Summary: AU where Harry wears nerd glasses and Kacey Musgraves rainbow T-shirt and Louis compliments him and calls him his nerdy baby.This is also my first work here so I'm really sorry if it's not that good and so short.





	Baby nerd

Lots of laughters could be heard from the backstage rooms but the most noisy laughs one came from Harry's room.  
He was laying on the sofa with his bandmates cracking jokes and laughing like the cute goof he was, until a beautiful brunette with long hair came, knocked at the door and opened it slowly, unsure if she could get in or not.  
She was carrying a white folded t-shirt in one hand a few of her make-up stuff in the other one.  
She looked at Harry said with a big smile:  
" Thank you so much for inviting me to come as your opening act in this tour, Harry. You are so such a sweet and humble person I've ever met. As a thank you, knowing how much you support the LGBTQ, I was thinking to give you this t-shirt as a thank you present. "  
She unfolded the t-shirt and there was rainbow and her name written in it. Harry took it grinning, his dimple popping out and looking like he was about to cry. He was so overwhelmed by her gesture and he looked at her, thanked and hugged her tight.  
She thanked him back and she went quickly back to her room since her opening act was about to start in a few minutes and left Harry and the band back to their banter.  
He studied the shirt for good minutes and he was thinking about taking a picture with the shirt and his nerdy glasses.

A few minutes later, Harry still had some time left until his show started so he put the rainbow shirt on and his glasses.  
Waseem, a dude and friend of Harry, used to take pictures and call him " hun " , was invited at the concert as well and he couldn't resist to the tentation to take a pic of a rainbow Harry again so Harry stood in a yellow background, wearing his new favorite shirt and his glasses smiling like a child in the Christmas day.  
Sarah, Mitch, Adam and Clare left the room to prepare themselves fot the show while Harry was trying so hard to not laugh during his little photoshoot.

After Waseem took the pic, a tiny figure came and wrapped it's arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

" Hi, baby " Louis said in a soft tone, making his husband giggle and turn around to face him. 

" Hello to you too." Harry replied, bringing his palms to Louis' cheeks and kissing him softly and giggled again. If there was a thing that Harry loved to do, that was kissing Louis and snuggling up to him in a cuddle and talking about everything.  
Louis studied his boy in detail and saw his glasses.  
" Guess you finally decided to wear your glasses again, you nerdy baby. "

Harry looked at him for a long time and then said, grinning like a frog and shrugging his shoulders: " I knew that sometimes you like when I wear them so I decided that would not be a bad idea".

Louis took Harry's hand and pecked his palm and each thumb while studying his face. Harry's esmerald eyes were studying his ocean blue eyes and smiled fondly at each other, not taking their eyes from each other even for a minute. Theur breaths were loud that you could heard them.

" So...plans on wearing them more often? I don't mind seeing you with them. You will always be my nerdy baby with or without glasses. "

"Always yours, Louis. Always yous. "


End file.
